1. This invention relates generally to fireplace doors and is more particularly directed to a fireplace door intended to be mounted on the front surface of a fireplace opening and provides adjustability of the door with respect to its orientation in a vertical sense and in a horizontal sense with respect to the sealing of a gasket.
2. Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,173, issued Aug. 5, 1969, in the name of J. E. Lydle, for FIREPLACE FRONT OR SCREEN is representative of the general form of apparatus with which my apparatus is concerned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,091, issued Oct. 28, 1980, in the name of Kenneth E. Judge, et al, for STOVE is further representative of a structure having doors mounted on a front surface for access to the interior. It, too, is noted only for its general relationship to the field of invention of the subject matter of this application.
My invention addresses at least two of the deficiencies perceived in the prior art directed to fireplace doors. These are a lack of adjustability of the doors with respect to the frame in a simple facile manner so as to allow for adjustment of the doors relative to the frame when the frame becomes distorted either through mounting on an irregular out of line surface or through the heat encountered in the environment of a fireplace opening. A second deficiency of the prior art is establishing and maintaining a suitable seal around the edges of the doors and with respect to the opening in the frame mounted on the fireplace.